This Is Jeopardy!
by Saruvi
Summary: What happens when Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Muraki become contestants on Jeopardy?


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

As the music began, a deep voice came over the speakers.

"This is _**Jeopardy!**_" it said.

Suddenly, from behind stage, a tall man with brown hair, glasses and piercing sapphire eyes stepped out onto the stage. He lifted his hand in a wave to the audience then walked behind the podium.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Sei'ichiro Tatsumi, and I'll be your host. Tonight we have three new contestants joining us on **_Jeopardy!_** So let's get to know a little about them," Tatsumi said. His blue gaze shifted to look over at the three men standing at their own podiums a few feet away.

"Our first contestant's name is Asato Tsuzuki. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Tsuzuki," the host said, shooting the man a warm smile.

"Well, I am over a hundred years old but even though I don't look a day over twenty-six. I love sweets and my beautiful young partner, who happens to be a boy," Tsuzuki replied.

Tatsumi's eyes widened as he watched the amethyst eyed man turn into a chibi complete with inu ears and tail. He then glomped the young emerald eyed teenager standing at the podium next to his. The teen blushed a bright red color, making him look like a tomato.

"Tsuzuki no baka!" the boy yelled, trying to pry the man's arms off of him. He was adorably cute, with a serious expression on his face and golden brown bangs hanging in his eyes.

"Ano, Soka, gomenasai," Tsuzuki said, releasing the boy.

"Oh my, um, that was something to see. Moving on. Our next contestant is Hisoka Kurosaki. Tell us about yourself Hisoka," Tatsumi said to the boy, watching as he straightened out his clothing which had twisted when he'd been glomped by his partner.

"I died when I was sixteen from a curse," the boy shot a death glare to a tall man standing at the podium beside his own, "I am stuck in this body forever. I work with a complete baka of a partner."

Tsuzuki whined, "Soka-chan hidoi!"

Tatsumi just stared at the man and the boy, then let his gaze drift to the third contestant. The man was tall, with platinum silver hair. The bangs hung long covering one eye. A chill ran down Tatsumi's spine. He cleared his throat and introduced the man.

"Our last contestant is Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. How about you tell us a little bit about yourself doctor?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, I have a sadistic obsession with Tsuzuki-san over there and am determined to make him mine. But the brat next to me keeps getting in my way," Muraki told Tatsumi, sneering at Hisoka.

Tsuzuki was now shaking in fear behind his Hisoka trying keep himself as far away from Muraki as possible.

"Who you calling a brat you creep?" Hisoka shouted, raising a fist in the air.

"Do you perhaps need a lesson in manners boy? I do believe it's been awhile since your last one," Muraki told Hisoka evilly.

"You bastard! If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you!" the teen screamed.

Muraki snickered and turned his gaze back to Tatsumi. Hisoka patted Tsuzuki on the arm.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki, I won't let that psycho touch you," the boy told his partner.

"Arigato Soka," Tsuzuki was now happy, his purple eyes shining.

A polite cough drew the men's eyes to Tatsumi.

"Shall we get started then. The catagories are: **_Of All Things Dead_,** _**Desserts**,_ **_20th Century Killers_**, **_Psychic Abilites_**, **_Animals_** and **_Potpourri_**," Tatsumi read the catagories, adding, "Tsuzuki won the coin toss, so he'll start us off."

"I'll take _**Desserts**_ for 600 Tatsumi," the man said, drooling.

The answer came up on the board and Tatsumi read it aloud: "Pie with a top crust, containing sliced apples and sugar."

Muraki's buzzer went off first, "What is apple pie?"

"Correct. Muraki the next choice is yours," Tatsumi told him.

"Soka! My stick thingy is broken!" Tsuzuki whispered to Hisoka.

The boy glared at his partner silently telling him to be quiet. The man's shoulders slumped as he bit back a whine.

"I'll take _**20th Century Killers**_ for 1000 Tatsumi," Muraki said.

"You would you freak," Hisoka muttered coldly under his breath.

"The answer is: "This doctor enjoys molesting young boys and hacking off the limbs of young women." Tatsumi shivered, his eyes widening at the gruesome answer.

Tsuzuki started clicking his buzzer but it wouldn't go off, Hisoka's buzzer went off before Muraki's and the doctor sent the boy a evil glare.

"Who is Muraki Kazutaka?" the empath replied. Muraki raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy.

"What? Not like I would forget a psychotic bastard like you!" Hisoka sneered coldly.

"Boy, I do believe your attitude towards me stems from your jealousy," the doctor told him.

"M-my what?!" the emerald eyed boy replied, shocked.

"Yes, you're jealous of my relationship with Tsuzuki-san," Muraki dropped his buzzer and walked over to Tsuzuki.

He grabbed the man and slid his hands around the slender frame. Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he felt the long fingers grope his behind.

"Eeeep! Sokaaa!" Tsuzuki yelped, struggling to free himself from the sadistic doctor's embrace.

Hisoka was livid. Tsuzuki belonged to him. How dare Muraki touch him so... so intimately. Hisoka shivered in disgust thinking about that man. He dropped his buzzer and pushed himself inbetween the two older men. Muraki glared down at him and raised a hand to pull on his hair, tossing the boy away. The boy landed a few feet away, in the middle of the stage.

Hisoka winced in pain as the curse marks flared to life. Gritting his teeth, he glared at the doctor as he fell to his knees. Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he watched his partner fly through the air, wincing. He became angry and called out his shikigami, Suzaku and Byakko.

Tatsumi blinked as he saw the two shikigami appear on the stage. He ducked behind his podium, peeking out from the side. The audience screamed and ran towards the exits. The stage was collapsing in fire as Tsuzuki ran over to his partner.

"We need to get out of here Soka," the man told the boy. The teen nodded and started to say something when he was interrupted by a calm evil voice.

"You may have gotten away from me this time Tsuzuki-san, but I promise you, one day, you will belong to me!" Muraki told him, he narrowed his eyes at Hisoka when the boy sent him an emerald death glare. Waving his hand, the doctor disappeared.

Tatsumi just watched from his place behind the podium as the white haired doctor disappeared. His sapphire eyes looked over to Tsuzuki as he picked Hisoka up, and teleported them to Meifu. The shikigami disappeared a few moments after the two shinigami vanished from sight.

Tatsumi sighed, looking at the devastated stage.

"I need a new line of work. Who knew show business could be so life threatening!" The man sighed.

Getting up from the floor, he dusted off his suit, and walked out of the building.


End file.
